O grande dia
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot. Pós-Breaking Dawn. O grande dia de Renesmee. Com todo o nervosismo, Nessie recorda sobre todo o tempo com os pais.


_**O grande dia**_

E aqui vai a continuação de mais uma O/s baseada na realidade de "_Little Daddy's Princess"_. Não é preciso ler todas as minhas O/s Twilight para entender essa minha realidade, basta apenas ler a primeira (_**Little Daddy's Princess**_) para entender todas! Lembrando que são O/s Pós-Breaking Dawn. Nessa O/s veremos Renesmee lidando com o nervosismo de seu casamento, e é claro, se lembrando dos melhores momentos que passou ao lado da família.

* * *

_**POV Renesmee**_

Era impossível não me sentir nervosa com que iria acontecer em 2 hora 9 minutos e 14 segundos – sendo mais exata. Acho que peguei a paranoia do meu pai. Ótimo.

É tão estranho pensar o como sua vida pode mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Hoje acordei sendo Renesmee Cullen, amanhã eu acordarei sendo Renesmee Black. _Ugh!_ Ainda é estranho dizer meu futuro nome até mesmo em pensamento. Não que eu não goste, é claro que não. Mas é muita informação para se acostumar, ainda mais quando se está grávida de dois meses e seu pai não sabe!

Suspirei. Era impossível não ficar melancólica quando me lembrava do meu pai. Quando eu escondi um segredo dele? – Tirando o fato dele achar que sou virgem até hoje – eu jamais escondi algo dele. Minha mãe estava por dentro de tudo. Lembro-me até hoje do meu surto quando eu achei que estivesse grávida – e eu realmente estava – e ela aproveitou o fato de meu pai precisar viajar a negócios e correu até Cambridge para me acudir.

Foi tudo _tão_ rápido. Jacob é claro – era impossível não sentir as borboletas em meu estômago quando eu me lembrava daquele _tonto_ – ficou eufórico com a ideia. Claro que ele estava feliz. Ele já era formado em Engenharia Mecânica e tinha seu próprio negócio em Boston e todo fim de semana ia me ver em Cambridge.

Sou formada em Direito há mais de 6 meses, e _ainda_ estou começando a caminhar com meu novo emprego. E quando eu digo _caminhar_, é no sentido literal da palavra. Há 6 meses que estou sobrevivendo com meu próprio dinheiro. Fui eu mesma que decidi isso. Eu sabia muito bem que se eu quisesse – apesar de formada – eu poderia sobreviver sossegada com a grande quantia de dinheiro que meus pais guardaram para mim no banco. Mas eu não queria.

Já fui sim uma garota mimada – não eu que tenha mudado muito – mas a faculdade me fez refletir vários pontos de vista quando se trata de dinheiro. Então, eu preferi sobreviver com meu próprio suor. Será muito gratificante quando eu conseguir voltar ao meu luxo pessoal com meu próprio dinheiro – coisa que apenas minha mãe entendeu. Meu pai é um caso sério, sem falar em Jacob – que insiste que eu não deveria trabalhar, _"Meu dinheiro pode sustentar até uma família, Ness. E você pode continuar comprando tudo que você sempre comprou",_ ele dissera uma vez.

A discussão toda foi inútil. O que adianta dois homens que eu mais amo contra mim quando eu tenho minha mãe ao meu lado? A coisa toda foi hilária, tudo que ela precisou fazer foi lançar um olhar assassino para Jacob e um sugestivo para meu pai. Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria com ele caso ele ficasse contra ela...

Olhei para o relógio roboticamente e percebi que faltava 75 minutos para a cerimônia dar inicio. Lá estava eu, sendo maquiada numa grande cadeira confortável no meio de um dos salões mais chiques de Boston. Parecia que toda minha família estava ali comigo. Tudo o que eu ouvia era _vários blá blá blás._

Minha mãe percebeu que eu não estava _ali_ no momento, e resolveu me dar privacidade. Eu até ouvi ela pedindo para minhas tias pararem de me chamar. Sensato da parte dela. Me pergunto se ela passou por isso quando ela estava se casando com meu pai. Sempre achei minha mãe tão segura de si. Era estranho imaginá-la nesse modo que estou agora.

Pensar na minha mãe e no meu pai novamente fez minha crise de melancolia aumentar.

_**~~ Flashback on ~~**_

_- Mamãe, não! – Eu gritei, mas era inútil. Sim, a doida da minha mãe tirou de verdade as rodinhas da minha bicicleta – Eu vou cair!_

_- Você não vai cair, Ness – Me disse pela quadragésima vez em 5 minutos – Papai e eu estaremos aqui, e não vamos te deixar cair – E então olhou para mim sorrindo – Pronta?_

_Eu podia ver ela se distanciando levando minha salvação – minhas preciosas rodinhas – enquanto meu pai se aproximava e segurava firmemente meu banco e a frente da minha bicicleta da Barbie. _

_- Nessie, você vai pedalar da mesma maneira que sempre pedalou. Você precisa criar um certo equilibro para não cair, ok? – Meu pai podia ver o terror estampado no meu rosto quando me disse a palavra 'cair' – Não te deixarei sozinha. Estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo, não se esqueça. _

_- Promete? – Implorei. _

_- Prometo – Me respondeu solenemente. _

_Respirei fundo e posicionei meus pés no pedal. Era agora ou nunca. Meu pai continuava ao meu lado segurando a bicicleta e me observava o tempo todo. Depois de uns segundos, ele percebeu que eu não teria coragem de sair dali. Eu estava paralisada._

_- Renesmee? – Virei o rosto em estado de choque para olhá-lo._

_- Confia em mim? _

_- C-Confio – Balbuciei. _

_- Então não há o que temer, certo? Eu nunca te deixaria cair. _

_- E se eu cair? _

_- Vou estar do seu lado para te pegar – Ele sorriu para mim. Antes de respirar fundo e tomar coragem, olhei para minha mãe que ainda sorria para mim e a vi dizer bem baixinho "Não tenha medo"._

_Tomei coragem e fui. _

_Enquanto pedalava eu podia sentir o fraco vento em meu rosto, assim como podia sentir meu pai atrás de mim – com uma de suas mãos no banco da minha bicicleta. De repente, o vento foi ficando mais agressivo, e eu sabia que estava mais rápida._

_- Nessie, abra os olhos! – Ouvi meu pai dizer ao longe. Ele não estava bravo. Eu podia jurar que ele estava rindo._

_Abri os olhos._

_Meu deus! Eu estava a dois quarteirões da nossa casa! Virei meu rosto e vi meu pai e minha mãe me olhando e me incentivando a continuar. Eu estava pedalando! Eu estava virando minha bicicleta para voltar! E sem rodinhas! Não pude deixar de gargalhar, era involuntário. Aquilo foi uma das minhas primeiras vitórias para meu ego pessoal. E lá estava meus pais, presentes nessa vitória. _

_**~~ Flashback off ~~**_

Lembrar desse dia – a quase 20 anos atrás – me deixou mais calma. Eu ainda não estava no presente, mas eu podia abrir os olhos e ver a correria ao meu lado. Não dava para distinguir o que cada uma falava, mas eu não precisava ouvir para saber que se tratava de mim. Passei meu olho para o lado esquerdo do salão apenas observando, e reparei minha irmã Rachel sentada em um dos sofás aparentemente entediada. Ela entraria na igreja com as alianças, junto de meu primo Harry – o caçula de minha tia Rosalie e meu tio Emmett.

Era estranho vê-la entediada naquele modo. Ela era tão elétrica e conversava com todos a sua volta – mas na hora eu podia entender o porquê da chateação. Como se conversa com pessoas que só dá atenção para a noiva? Uma noiva que nem abria a boca para falar com ninguém. Bom, pelo menos ninguém reclamou.

Sem perceber, Rachel foi meu objeto de observação. Por que ela cresceu tanto? Tinha completado 10 anos e já parecia uma mocinha – ainda mais com seu lindo vestidinho cheio de babados azuis. Isso também se adere ao fato de que – infelizmente – eu não acompanhei seu crescimento assim como acompanhei o de Ryan. Quando ela nasceu eu estava com 14 anos, e 3 anos mais tarde estava indo para faculdade.

É claro que todo mês – pelo menos umas duas vezes – eu voltava para casa para ver minha família. Mas sempre que eu aparecia, tanto ela quanto Ryan estavam diferentes – seja físico ou mentalmente.

Isso está descontrolado hoje...

_**~~ Flashback on ~~**_

_- Hey! – Eu gritei quando abri a porta da frente – Cheguei!_

_Não ouvi barulho algum. Tudo estava estranhamente silencioso pela casa – algo raro quando se tem dois irmãos travessos que gritavam por todo o canto._

_- Pai? Cadê todo mundo? – Perguntei quando ele chegou com minha enorme mala. Ele não parecia cansado, mas me senti mal por ter deixado minha empolgação de ver toda a família me dominar e não ajudá-lo com minhas próprias malas – Pai, por que não pediu minha ajuda? Trouxe tudo sozinho? – Ele deixou minha mala e minha nécessaire ao lado do criado mudo vizinho da porta principal e me olhou com a testa franzida. _

_- Tá me chamando de velho? – Eu ri._

_- Não – Sorri maliciosa – Mas soube que tem gente com problemas na coluna – Aquilo fez ele me encarar sem expressão._

_- Tá ligada que eu tenho 27, certo? – Ele falou como se eu tivesse retardo mental. Aquilo me fez rir ainda mais. Ele ficou ofendido de eu tê-lo chamado de velho? Hilário! _

_- Primeiro: não fale 'tá ligado', pai. É uma gíria entre os jovens e é muito estranho você dizer isso. Segundo: tecnicamente você tem..._

_- Tá, tá! – Ele me cortou._

_- Tendo crise tardia de meia idade Edward Cullen? – Brinquei. Era tão engraçado aquilo. Crise de meia idade não tinha de ocorrer depois dos 35? Não que isso contasse pro meu pai. Ele tinha aparência de 27, mas toda família sabia que ele estava chegando nos 130. Apesar de agora sermos mortais, por trás de quem sabia a verdade, ainda rolava brincadeiras entre a família nos aniversários._

_- A coisa não fica fácil quando se tem uma filha na faculdade – Ouvi ele dizer quando entrava na cozinha me deixando sozinha. _

_- Ótima maneira de receber a filha favorita depois de dias sem vê-la – Falei alto enquanto subia as escadas para ele ouvir. Ele não respondeu._

_Apenas deixei minhas malas no quarto e voltei para o andar de baixo a fim de procurar todo mundo. Ouvi uma barulheira do lado de fora e fui até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo._

_- Eu quero um desse, pai! Quando eu vou ter um? – Eu podia ouvir meu irmão histérico por trás dos arbustos até chegar na grande trilha que dava até a garagem. _

_- Quando você tirar carta – Meu pai respondeu de maneira pensativa – E quando criar juízo._

_- DEMAIS! – Ryan quase gritou. _

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei chegando perto deles – notando um carro que nunca notei que meu pai tivera do lado dele._

_- Apenas testando seu presente – Meu pai respondeu simplesmente._

_Minha ficha demorou para cair._

_- O QUE? – Eu gritei literalmente. _

_- Testando seu presente – Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – o que era verdade. Dar um carro caro de presente pro meu pai, era como dar pirulitos para alguém – e então me jogou as chaves do carro. Eu peguei em reflexo. _

_- Acho que está na hora de você testá-lo. Ele não estará aqui amanhã. Ele estará em Cambridge te esperando._

_- AI MEU DEUS! – Comecei a ter uma crise de risos e quicava no mesmo lugar como retardada. Parecia que esse era meu primeiro carro e não o segundo. E caramba! Não era a mesma coisa! Eu tinha ganhado um carro para tê-lo na faculdade! Aí, sim! _

_- Viu, amor? – Eu podia ouvir meu pai do lado de fora com minha mãe enquanto eu estava apreciando a parte de dentro da minha Lamborghini Aventador vermelha – Você poderia aprender com sua filha como apreciar um bom carro – Pensei ter ouvido minha mãe bufar, mas não tinha certeza. Eu estava concentrada demais no meu novo brinquedinho._

_- Podemos dar uma volta? – Ryan – tão histérico quando eu – estava no banco do passageiro e eu nem tinha percebido._

_- Claro! – Eu disse colocando os cintos – Se segura!_

_A voltinha é claro foi por quase toda a extensão da praia de Newport Beach, nada demais. Quando cheguei em casa – ainda eufórica – não pude deixar de rir quando vi meu irmão descer de óculos escuros. _

_- E ai, gostou do carro? – Meu pai perguntou, mas não era para mim._

_- Adorei, pai! – Ryan começou a correr em círculos em volta dos nossos pais. Imperativo, imagina – Você tinha de ver a quantidade de gatinhas que me viu no carro! – Meu pai riu. Por isso os óculos escuros? _

_- Então você quer um carro para ter uma namorada? – Minha mãe abriu a boca pela primeira vez._

_- Mas é claaaaaaaaro! – Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - Eu serei como o James Bond em 007! Cada filme está com uma! No meu caso, cada carro é uma!_

_Todos explodiram na gargalhada. Meu deus! Meu irmão tinha 10 anos. Era para ele estar pensando na derrota do Voldemort em Harry Potter e não em garotas._

_- Papai? – Rachel chamou a atenção puxando a calça do meu pai – já que todos riam tão alto que ninguém ouviu seu chamado._

_- Oi, minha linda – Ele a pegou no colo._

_- Quando vou ter um namorado? – Ela perguntou na maior inocência. _

_As gargalhadas apenas se intensificaram, ainda mais com meu pai mudando de cor gradativamente. _

_**~~ Flashback off ~~**_

Lembrar daquele dia só me fez lembrar de quando eu havia perguntado para meus pais o que era sexo.

_**~~ Flashback on ~~**_

_- O que está acontecendo Nessie? – Jack me perguntou enquanto assistíamos American Pie na grande tela plana do tio Emmett._

_Eu também não fazia ideia do que acontecia debaixo dos lençóis. _

_- Não sei... depois perguntamos para o tio Emmett._

_- Tá..._

_Depois que o filme acabou, acabei esquecendo de perguntar para o tio Emmett o que acontecia debaixo dos lençóis, mas eu já tinha uma dica que vi no filme. Sexo. Só não sabia o significado disso. Achei melhor esperar de manhã, o tio Emmett nunca sabe explicar nada. Quando papai e mamãe vierem me buscar eu iria perguntar. _

_Tia Alice deixou o Jack dormir na casa do tio Emmett também para eu não ficar totalmente sozinha – já que o Tom ainda não falava. E o Ryan ficou sob os cuidados da Vovó Esme e o Vovô Carlisle. O que meus pais fizeram aquela noite era um mistério para mim. "Brincadeira particular dos adultos", tio Emmett havia me respondido recebendo um tapa da tia Rosalie._

_Quando eu acordei, reparei que estava no meu quarto. Como sempre. Parecia magia. Eu dormia em um lugar e acordava em outro. Era outra pergunta que eu também precisava por na minha lista de curiosidades._

_Não perdi tempo e corri para cozinha onde eu sabia que mamãe e papai estariam._

_- Bom dia! – Mamãe me disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e depois voltando para o fogão._

_- Bom dia – Eu respondi ansiosa._

_- Bom dia – Meu pai me abraçou por trás beijando meu cabelo – Acordou elétrica hoje, foi? – Ele riu._

_- Hm... eu quero fazer uma pergunta – Eu disse. A curiosidade era tremenda. _

_- Faça – Minha mãe respondeu tranquila ainda olhando para o fogão._

_- O que é sexo?_

_Não sei o porquê, mas mamãe ficou paralisada e virou num súbito em direção a mim, mas ficou encarando meu pai. Quando olhei para cima, vi que ele também a encarava. Que ótimo. Era assunto de adultos então?_

_- Vão me responder? – Perguntei fazendo cara feia._

_- Onde você ouviu essa palavra? – Mamãe me perguntou._

_- Num filme – Respondi impaciente. Importava onde eu tinha ouvido? Não era mais fácil apenas me responder? _

_- Que filme? – Dessa vez foi meu pai que perguntou._

_- American Pie._

_- O QUE?! – Os dois disseram em uníssono. _

_- O que eu fiz? – Perguntei assustada._

_- Quem deixou você ver esse filme? – Meu pai estava irritado. O que eu fiz de errado que nem percebi?_

_- Eu vi ontem na casa do tio Emm-_

_- TINHA QUE SER! – Minha mãe me cortou olhando com raiva pro meu pai._

_- Isso está passando dos limites – Ele respondeu para minha mãe._

_Legal. Eu não estava compreendendo absolutamente nada. Odiava quando eles tinham aquelas conversas silenciosas que eu não entendia nada. A mente dos adultos era tão estranha. _

_- Mas não consegui terminar, eu dormi – Eu disse. Minha mãe suspirou de alívio ou foi impressão minha?_

_- Vão me responder o que é sexo? –Insisti. _

_Outra troca de olhares. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar quando meu pai se sentou do meu lado._

_- Bem... eu acho que... er... – Ele coçou a cabeça. Nunca tinha visto meu pai gaguejar daquele jeito. Era tão ruim assim? – É melhor você falar sobre isso com sua mãe._

_- Hãm? – Minha mãe o olhou com um olhar que deu medo até em mim._

_- Ela não precisa de detalhes Edward. Só teoria – Ela lhe disse calma demais pro meu gosto._

_- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntei não entendo nada._

_- Que você vai saber o que é sexo – Ela me respondeu estranha. Olhei pro meu pai esperando a resposta. _

_- É uma coisa... é uma coisa... – Ele estava gaguejando de novo – É uma coisa que você vai fazer daqui 30 anos – Ele olhou para minha mãe – 20? – Parecia uma pergunta. Ouvi-a suspirar._

_- Seu pai quer dizer que daqui uns anos você vai fazer isso. Mas não tem necessidade de saber agora. Você vai descobrir sozinha. Todo mundo descobre sozinho. _

_- Ahmm! – Eu estava começando a entender. Outro segredo entre os adultos. E eu só saberia quando eu fosse uma. Bom, pelo menos não sou única. Todo mundo teve de esperar para saber, assim como eu esperarei – E é uma coisa boa?_

_Não sei o porquê, mas os dois ficaram vermelhos igual a um tomate. Era uma espécie de mico entre os adultos? Tipo mijar na cama? _

_- Entendo – Eu disse._

_- Sério? – Minha mãe me olhou assustada._

_- É uma coisa vergonhosa para adultos e eu entendo. Tem coisas vergonhosas que acontece comigo também – Sorri feliz. Pelo menos eu sabia de alguma coisa._

_- Não é vergonhoso... – Jurei ouvir meu pai dizer, mas não tive certeza. Foi baixo demais._

_- Na hora certa você vai saber – Minha mãe murmurou ainda com o rosto vermelho – Agora, que tal tomarmos o café, hein?_

_Fiquei contente aquele dia. Eu soube de um segredo dos adultos, e agora eu queria ser criança para sempre. Crescer para que? Ser criança tinha suas vantagens. Adultos tinha muitos problemas. E micos também. _

_**~~ Flashback off ~~**_

- O que você tá pensando? – Quando dei por mim, metade das pessoas estavam do lado de fora do salão – e eu não fazia ideia do porquê – enquanto outras faziam algo nas prateleiras. Rachel me olhava esperando uma resposta.

- Pensando – Murmurei.

- _Disso_ eu sei – Ela revirou os olhos. Aquele hábito – segundo minha mãe – todos nos herdamos do meu pai – Mas em que? Você ficou calada o tempo todo. Está planejando sua fuga do altar? – Dessa última parte eu tive que rir. Fugir nem estava em meus planos.

- Não. Só lembrando de algumas coisas. E eu não vou fugir. Você anda assistindo muito Sex and the City pro meu gosto.

- Vai saber – Ela deu de ombros – Pelo menos me dê atenção. Ninguém conversa comigo, e quando puxo assunto com alguém, a pessoa me corta indo fazer algo em você – Ela me disse quase implorando. Coitadinha. Nem imagino como deve ser. Ela é sempre o centro das atenções pela família, e hoje por culpa de uma certa noiva, o cargo caiu para mim novamente.

Rachel não estava acostumada em _não receber_ atenção. Ela era ainda mais mimada do que eu – consequência de ser filha caçula – e o fato de não ser o centro das atenções a deixava um pouco irritada.

Rachel era exatamente como minha mãe - um xerox sendo mais exata – é claro que: tirando sua personalidade um pouco egoísta, mimada, impaciente e seus lindos olhos verdes que destacavam-se em sua pele branca e seu cabelo castanho escuro. Já imagino o trabalho que ela dará quando tiver seus 15 anos. O mesmo que eu. E se eu me lembro muito bem, quase deixei meu próprio pai grisalho antes do tempo.

- A culpa não é minha se estou me casando hoje – Lhe disse sorrindo – Logo, logo a atenção será sua.

- É bom mesmo – Ela bufou.

Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora, e então todas estavam entrando novamente. Olhei o relógio. Agora faltava apenas 41 minutos.

- Hora do vestido! –Minha tia Alice gritou entusiasmada. Era nessas horas que nós nos entediamos. Eu era como tia Alice - amava roupas, sapatos e bolsas novas. Mas hoje, eu estava estranhamente aversa disso – e ela percebeu – Nessie, cadê o entusiasmo? – Me perguntou um pouco irritada.

- Alice – Minha mãe a olhou feio.

- Tudo bem, ela tem razão – Eu respondi – Só estou um pouco nervosa.

Enquanto minha tia me vestia com a ajuda de mais três profissionais, eu percebi minha mãe me olhando intensamente. Acho que eu tinha uns minutos suficientes para conversar com ela para _nos_ acalmar.

E então, eu estava pronta. Só faltava o buque – mas eu o receberia na limousine a caminho da igreja - pelo menos foi isso que eu escutei. Se não lembrarem de me dar, eu entrarei de mãos vazias porque com o excesso de nervosismo eu casarei sem. 29 minutos e 14 segundos. Respira, Ness. Agora eu estava falando comigo mesma. Bacana!

- Quer conversar? – Minha mãe se aproximou de mim enquanto eu esperava no parapeito da porta.

Eu não consegui responder. De repente senti meus olhos formigarem. Agora eu iria chorar.

- Nem pense em chorar! Vai estragar sua maquiagem – Minha mãe reprovou me fazendo rir.

- É engraçado essa sua preocupação – Eu disse tentando controlar a emoção.

- Não é todo dia que minha filha se casa. Tem que ser perfeito – Depois disso o silêncio voltou. Eu só tive coragem de dizer mais alguma coisa depois de uns minutos.

- Estou com medo – Sussurrei.

- Eu entendo. Eu também senti medo – Ela me olhou – Mas, vai por mim –Ela piscou divertida – Depois que tudo isso acabar, vai ver que vale a pena.

Eu tive de rir.

- Então... você também sentiu medo quando casou com o papai?

- Nessie, toda noiva tem esse tipo de medo. É natural. Mas acho que é subjetivo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quer saber qual foi o meu medo na hora de me casar? Cair do altar e todos rirem – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. Gargalhei alto. Esse sem dúvidas estava na minha lista.

- E se alguém perceber? – Perguntei baixo. Ela sabia o que eu queria dizer.

- Ness, é impossível alguém perceber. Se sua tia não soubesse que você está grávida, ela nunca pensaria nem na hipótese.

- Tia Alice sabe!? – Minha voz subiu duas oitavas.

- É impossível esconder um segredo da sua tia, sabe disso. Eu não contei eu juro! Ela descobriu quando foi em casa resolver umas coisas com você mês passado e viu alguns exames em cima da sua cama...

- E ela não se segurou em não abri-lo – A cortei sombria.

- Ela está estupidamente feliz por você, assim como eu estou, meu amor - Ela me abraçou com um pouco de cuidado para não arruinar nossos vestidos – É claro que eu queria que vocês tivessem tido cuidado, que fosse algo planejado, mas aconteceu e é uma coisa boa.

- É anormal pensar nisso ainda mãe... – Sussurrei – Até meses atrás eu era como um _bebê _em casa. Agora, imaginar que eu vou ser... – Gaguejei. Eu não conseguia concluir a frase.

- Sei exatamente como está se sentindo – Ela me olhou com compaixão – E vai por mim, estará preparada quando ver essa criaturinha em seus braços. Quando descobri que estava grávida de você, eu já te amava. Eu a queria. Mas por dentro, eu sentia medo porque era uma experiência nova para mim. E eu não tinha minha mãe ao meu lado como você está me tendo.

- Ou 9 meses para se acostumar com a ideia – Eu respondi um pouco menos depressiva.

- Exatamente – Ela me disse sorrindo.

- Papai desconfia de algo? – Perguntei de repente.

- Nem de perto. Você já é formada. Está começando a se virar sozinha. Ele já esperava por isso.

- Ainda me sinto culpada por estar escondendo isso dele...

- Bom, eu não mentir, mas ele vai levantar hipóteses que você já estava grávida depois da lua de mel.

- Mas ele não pode me acusar. Independente e formada, lembra-se?

- Ótimo argumento – Ela aprovou – Minha menininha já não é mais uma criança – Ele disse chorosa.

- Mãe – Respondi, mas não era uma reclamação – Eu te amo – E a abracei.

- Eu também – Beijou minha testa – Muito.

- Tá na hora! – Tia Alice veio gritando a meu encontro – Venha, vamos te ajudar a entrar na limousine.

15 minutos.

Foi tudo _tão _rápido que nem tive tempo para piscar. Eu estava dentro de um salão de beleza a minutos atrás e olha só onde eu estou agora - de frente para a igreja – que para minha sorte todos já estavam do lado de dentro me esperando.

Senti um calafrio. Se todos me esperavam do lado de dentro, era porque Jacob já me esperava no altar. E então – como eu já esperava - meus pensamentos estavam totalmente voltados a ele. Sem dúvidas ele deveria estar fabuloso e muito elegante. Era difícil ver Jacob de trajes sociais, e quando eu via me faltava ar. Ótimo outro problema para acrescentar a lista. Eu conseguiria respirar e dizer meus votos?

Desci da limousine com todas segurando a grande cauda de meu vestido. O vestido era lindo - branco com detalhes em bege de encontro com a cauda – um pouco simples ao ver de qualquer um que não entendia de moda. Era apenas um tomara que caia único encomendado por minha tia favorita e feito por meu estilista favorito: Marc Jacobs.

- Todo mundo em seus lugares por favor, vamos começar em 5 minutos! – Ouvi minha tia Alice falar para todos que estavam já na parte de dentro da grande igreja. A porta dupla que dava caminho ao altar estava fechada.

5 minutos ela disse. Perdi o fôlego.

- Ness, você tem 7 minutos – Minha mãe me disse depositando um beijo em minha testa e depois sumiu de vista. Ela entraria primeiro - junto de minhas tias.

- Oi – Ouvi uma voz aveludada que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Oi, pai – Respondi já me agarrando a ele. Ele me afastou e começou a me observar. Pegou minha mão direita e me girou como fazia quando eu era criança. Sorri.

- Você está maravilhosa – Ele disse com fervor – Na verdade, nem existe palavras para descrever. Escare maravilhosa como um eufemismo – E abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu sei – Respondi brincando. Ele riu.

_**~~ Flashback on ~~**_

_- É agora, entrem, entrem! – Minha professora de balé dizia para nossa turma. Era minha primeira apresentação de balé, e eu não podia estar mais ansiosa. Parte de mim ainda estava chateada. Meu pai não estaria presente. Ele teve de viajar com urgência até Nova Iorque para uma conferência e não podia faltar. E como desculpas, ele disse que mamãe filmaria tudo para ele ver logo que chegasse. Tirando os milhões de desculpas que ele me pedia enquanto seu avião não chegava. _

_Dançar era uma das coisas mais importantes para mim. Fazia parte de quem eu era, assim como a música. Do lado de fora, eu sabia que minha mãe estaria eufórica filmando tudo que eu faria e Ryan também estaria assistindo apesar de não entender direito o que era aquilo. Meus tios e avós também estavam presentes, já que além de mim, Melissa – irmã mais nova de Jack - também ia se apresentar._

_Quando a música começou, todas nós entramos no palco de pouco a pouco. Olhei para frente, e procurei por minha mãe. Estava cheio, e eu já esperava por isso. Eu fazia balé na melhor escola de Newport, e suas apresentações eram muito elogiadas por todos. Apesar no nervosismo, ver minha mãe ali me acalmou. _

_Começamos a dançar. Era apresentação de O Quebra-Nozes. De repente o nervosismo cessou, e me senti mais leve. _

_Foi então que eu vi. No final da apresentação, olhei novamente para onde minha mãe estava. Todos estavam batendo palmas, e minha mãe não estava mais no mesmo lugar. No lugar dela, tia Rose assumiu a filmadora e sorria para mim. Ela fez sinal com a mão para que eu olhasse a parte de cima da sacada. Foi então que eu vi. Minha mãe e meu pai aplaudindo que nem doidos - olhando para mim. Meu pai estava ali. _

_Era ele mesmo ali? Eu não podia acreditar. O avião dele não chegaria a tempo para ver minha apresentação. Ele chegaria apenas de madrugada. Fiquei ansiosa. Por que ninguém saia daquele palco? Dei graças que começaram a voltar a parte interna da cortina e então eu corri em direção ao público._

_Estava tudo muito cheio – o que me irritava. Continuei correndo e pedindo desculpas as pessoas com quem eu trombava. Cheguei as escadas que dava ao andar de cima, antes de subir alguém me pegou no colo por trás._

_- Olá bailarina! – Era a voz do meu pai._

_- VOCÊ VEIO! – Gritei eufórica o abraçando pelo pescoço._

_- Claro que vim! Acha que eu perderia sua apresentação? – Me perguntou com ar de insulto. _

_- Meu amor, você estava linda – Minha mãe me disse e eu passei para o colo dela._

_- Obrigada – Respondi emocionada. Era tão bom tê-los ali comigo, naquele momento que eu nunca esqueceria. _

_- A bailarina mais linda que existe – Meu pai enfatizou. _

_**~~ Flashback off ~~**_

- Você está bem? – Meu pai perguntou me segurando pelos ombros.

- E-Estou – Respondi. Legal, deixei a melancolia me dominar outra vez.

- Você _tem_ certeza? – Eu ri nervosa. Quantas vezes ele me perguntou isso só _essa_ semana?

- Sim – Respondi convicta. Se tinha alguma coisa que eu tinha certeza nessa vida, era Jacob. Minha dificuldade era apenas de deixar minha antiga vida de lado para começar uma nova.

- Pai... – Eu balbuciei – Eu só não sei como largar minha vida de agora. É isso.

- Não precisa largar. Você pode ter as duas se quiser – Será que ele me entendia _mesmo_?

- Como?

- Filha, não é só porque você vai casar que não poderá mais ter eu e sua mãe do seu lado. Sempre que quiser, vamos lá ver você. Nada vai mudar. O que vai mudar é que você não será uma mais minh- ele se cortou – Quer dizer, agora você é uma mulher, e devo encarar isso – Ele me deu um sorriso sincero.

- Pai, serei sempre sua garotinha. Nunca se esqueça disso – Murmurei – Eu ainda me lembro da promessa que te fiz na Casa da Árvore quando estava eu, você, a mamãe e o Ryan. Era _nosso_ segredo.

Ele me olhou incrédulo. Eu nunca admitiria isso. Jamais. Mas eu não era mais uma adolescente na fase rebelde. E eu não veria meus pais na mesma frequência que eu os via antes. Eu havia dito isso para minha mãe noite passada, e estava na hora de meu pai saber também.

- Não faz ideia de como é bom ouvir isso – Ele me respondeu emocionado e me abraçou. Eu já tinha feito minha mãe chorar ontem, e foi horrível. Fazer meu pai soltar uma lágrima se quer hoje era causa de quarentena. Eu gostaria de dizer o que eu sinto sem fazer eles chorarem.

- Mais 1 minuto, Nessie – Minha tia Rose veio me avisar.

- Tá – Respondi nervosa. Meu pai me entregou o buque e eu passei meu braço esquerdo pelo seu direito. A música começou. As portas duplas se abriram. Tudo estava tão lindo!

As colunas ao lado das cadeiras estavam repletas de flores coloridas e folhas velhas. O cheiro era inebriante. A igreja era _enorme_. Eu levaria pelo menos 30 passos para chegar até Jacob. E então, todos estavam olhando para mim – não que eu não gostasse de atenção – mas naquele momento era um pouco intimidador. Por sorte, eu tinha meu pai ao meu lado para me segurar.

- _Ai, pai_! – Reclamei baixo, só para ele ouvir.

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu baixo – É _nosso_ segredo - Ele me olhou e piscou. E então, deu impulso para andarmos. Depois de ter reparado cada detalhe em poucos segundos, tomei coragem e olhei para frente.

Ainda bem que eu havia o deixado por último. Naquele momento ninguém poderia me tirar da grande concentração que eu me encontrava quando eu olhava Jacob. Ele estava magnifico! Sua pele morena fazia contraste com seus trajes brancos, e uma pequena flor verde se encontrava no bolso de seu paletó – ele havia feito de propósito. Verde era minha cor favorita, e eu amava quando ele usava verde. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás pela primeira vez, deixando seu rosto mais grave. Seus olhos demostravam o mesmo que os meus aparentavam. Lágrimas de emoção e alegria por aquele momento. De repente, me esqueci de todos os meus temores sem importância.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao altar, meu pai levou minha mão até a de Jacob que me abriu o sorriso que eu tanto amava. Era um lindo contraste. Os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida. E foi ali que percebi que nada mudaria.

Tudo seria o mesmo. Eu apenas teria meu sobrenome diferente – e futuramente uma criança a mais na família. E é claro, mais feliz do que sempre fui.

Não sei como é os rito de passagem das outras pessoas. E nem me importo. A única coisa que me interessa é lembrar das minhas celebrações. E se eu me lembro bem, em todas meus pais estavam presentes. Ambos.

Meu primeiro tombo, minha primeira dança, minha primeira nota máxima, meu primeiro namorado do fundamental – o que deixou meu pai maluquinho e minha mãe rindo as custas dele por 2 semanas de namoro – meu primeiro _tudo_.

Eu sempre quis ser como minha mãe, e farei de tudo para ser como ela quando meu filho ou filha nascer. Ela sempre foi minha amiga a minha vida inteira, e sempre foi minha mãe quando eu precisava. Eu tinha esses dois lados dela. Eu podia contar com ela por qualquer coisa. Até mesmo esconder segredos do meu pai!

Não me importo com os pais de ninguém, mas de uma coisa eu sei: meus pais são os melhores do mundo. E ninguém jamais, tirará esse cargo deles.

Nunca.

* * *

Oi, gente! :D E ai, gostaram? Eu demorei _MUITO_ para finalizar essa O/s, e amei escreve-la. Não, essa não é minha última O/s. Tenho várias para escrever ainda. Mas a do casamento de Renesmee veio com tudo e eu precisava aproveitara inspiração para escrever. Espero as _**reviews**_! Beijos!


End file.
